


Obvious

by insomniaks (effervescently)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescently/pseuds/insomniaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to buy Mary a Valentine's Day present. Sherlock helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

The thought popped into Sherlock's mind one particularly unexciting (read boring) Tuesday evening.  
  
Mary had a night shift at the clinic, so John came over for dinner at Baker Street.  
  
 He brought some Thai food he picked up on the way and they sat on the couch together, eating and watching crap telly. Like they used to. The only difference was that Sherlock was eating. He seemed to actually eat in John's presence - he didn't know if it was to stop John from worrying over him, or a sign of some bigger change in his life.   
  
Nothing had changed as far as John could tell. Though that wasn't a good indicator, as they didn't see each other that often since John had moved out. Sherlock didn't like to venture into the suburbs.  
  
(The crime rates are too low. Boring.)  
  
So John came to 221B whenever he could. This visit was a special one because he needed Sherlock's help.  
  
John cleared his throat.  
  
"So, Valentine's day is in a week."  
  
"Yes. In seven days precisely, though I'm sure you were already aware."  
  
"I am. Do you have any plans?"  
  
"Of course not. I do not celebrate such things, and even if I did I have no one I'd want to celebrate with." (Lie)  
  
John opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.  
  
"And don't try to invite me over to your house. I have no desire to be, as you would say, a third wheel."  
  
"I wasn't going to, actually."  
  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows. He was disappointed and wrong. How shocking.  
  
"What is the topic of this conversation then? The commercialization of a former religious holiday? Our favourite chick-flicks? Are we going to chat about asking boys to be our Valentines?"  Sherlock asked in a mock-conspiratorial tone.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You see, she's planned this romantic night and I've found a lacy lingerie set she bought for the occasion. I want to surprise her too. My problem is, I have no idea what to buy her."  
  
Really, John? You're asking me to help you with romantic gifts? Sherlock thought.   
  
What Sherlock said was:  
  
"I'll help you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, John, really. I have no cases anyways and my brain needs regular exercise. What did you get her for her birthday?"  
  
"Oh right, you didn't come. I got her this Swarowski necklace I saw her looking at when we were shopping. She liked it."  
  
"First of all, I was chasing a serial killer through the streets of London. Second, of course she liked it - she practically picked it out herself. It's a nice, thoughtful, gift - it shows you pay attention. But it's painfully obvious."  
  
"So what would you buy her?"  
  
"Well, she likes to read. She doesn't like mainstream fiction, so you'd have to get something a bit obscure. She likes family drama, psychological thrillers and light erotica. Family drama's too bland, a thriller would not be romantic but some erotica would put her 'in the mood'. Furthermore, as you already know, she likes bondage, BDSM and all around darker scenarios."  
  
 (they were similar in that aspect, Sherlock and Mary.)  
  
"Right.Thanks,uhm. I might be a bit embarrassed to actually physically buy it."  
"Then order it online."  
"And what if she opens the package?"  
  
"Do you want me to come with you? I could pay for it. No one would be surprised to see The Sociopath buy such things."  
  
John smiled in embarrassed gratitude.  
  
"Thanks,mate. Want to run to the bookshop before it closes?"  
  
***  
  
They had only entered the store when Sherlock acquainted himself with the Science department. John walked over to the Romance/Erotica shelf and started looking for the title Sherlock gave him.  
  
John barely scanned the first shelf with his gaze when Sherlock came beside him, a flurry of coat and baritone voice.  
  
"This one." Sherlock pointed at the shelf and pulled the book in question out.   
  
John barely had time to blink before Sherlock went away again, presumably to pay for the book.  
  
There was a queue there, so John busied himself perusing the shelves for interesting reading material.   
He was reading the summary of a Murakami novel when Sherlock called out to him.  
  
He rushed over to the register, anxious not to make other people wait. Sherlock handed over the bag to John and they parted ways in front of the shop.  
  
***  
  
John woke early on the 14th. Careful not to wake Mary, he slid out of bed to make her breakfast in bed and get her present from its hiding place.  
  
He closed the window in the living room. (Mary kept forgetting to close it before she came to bed)  
  
"That sneaky girl." John whispered.  
  
She had obviously beat him to it.  
There was a red decorative paper bag on the kitchen table and a bottle of fantastic wine beside it.  
  
John chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
He made a cup of Earl Gray and sat down at the table to open his present before Mary woke.  
  
It was a book. 1Q84 by Haruki Murakami.  
  
On the title page was an inscription written in Sherlock's messy scrawl.  
  
 _Here's to being obvious. - SH_  
  



End file.
